: Biostatistics Shared Resource (BSR) The goal of the Biostatistics Shared Resource (BSR) is to ensure excellent and timely biostatistical support for study design and development, data management, and data analysis and interpretation in a cost-effective manner for all Research Programs of the University of Arizona Cancer Center (UACC). BSR also provides innovative approaches to statistical design, as needed, to ensure UACC investigators achieve their scientific goals. This support is facilitated by a team approach and the long-term dedicated involvement of specific BSR personnel embedded within all four of the UACC Research Programs. BSR faculty and staff are collaboratively involved in the conception, design, implementation, analysis, and reporting/manuscript preparation of laboratory, translational, clinical, and population-based research conducted within the UACC. The BSR provides the following services: 1) extensive consultation tailored to individual scientific goals and expertise (experienced vs. early stage investigator; clinical vs. basic research background); 2) statistical considerations for funding applications (translation of scientific objectives into statistically testable hypotheses, sample size / power justifications, and development of statistical analysis plans); 3) statistical analysis and presentation (from short-term statistical consultations to longer-term collaborative involvement in ongoing research projects); 4) monitoring ongoing study progress (accrual reporting, data completeness, and outcome ascertainment); 5) data management (use of OnCore and REDCap); 6) clinical protocol development (sample size justification and development of an appropriate statistical analysis approach); 7) assistance in preparation of manuscripts and reports; 8) statistical review of UACC protocols by service on the Scientific Review Committee; 9) monitoring study safety and data integrity through service on the Data and Safety Monitoring Board; 10) education and training (including presentations in workshops for clinical fellows and seminars for UACC Research Programs). BSR members play an essential role in design and analysis and also work with investigators to develop a logical framework for their research questions and help to ensure valid interpretation of the results.